Computer applications often use object-oriented programming techniques. In the applications, objects are data structures with properties and methods. For convenience of explanation, the term “function” is used instead so that an object has properties and functions.
The objects are often arranged in hierarchy. Reading (“GET”) and modifying (“SET”) a property or executing a function (“INSTRUCT”) requires identification (ID) of the object within the hierarchy, for example, by an object name.
Technically, each object operates in a run-time environment, that means in a predefined technical format for the object (“object model”). For example, (a) the ID is a string with a predetermined number of characters and (b) an output value is an integer.
Multiple applications are often linked in a network so that using a single run-time environment is often impossible. When first and second computer applications operate in different first and second run-time environments, they conveniently use similar objects with similar properties and functions.
However, similarity alone does not guarantee technical compatibility. Translation software between the applications is required as well. Linking the application by communication middleware is well known in the art. Middleware is commercially available, such as for example, COM, DCOM, and CORBA.
For example, a first run-time environment (provider) needs to communicate with an identified object in a second run-time environment (consumer). Such communication often involves multiple hierarchy levels of objects. Going through multiple hierarchy levels by both environments technically causes network load and delays.
There is an ongoing need to provide improved inter-run-time communication means so that some or all of the above disadvantages are mitigated.